A Broken Heart
by super gal 13
Summary: This fanfic is going to be a high school fic!Could Sora tell Kari his true feelings for her before a rival in love appears?Would Kari stop loving Sora because she thinks that he thinks of her as just a friend.Read to find out!sorkarox and other couples!Pl


AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS MY FIRST KINGDOM HEARTS FANFICTION SO CUT ME SOME SLACK.PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!

P.S I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS. I'M JUST A LAZY TEENAGER THAT WRITES THE FANFICTIONS.P.S AGAIN EVERYBODY LIVES IN TWLIGHT TOWN!

Chapter One: Welcome back to Twilight High!

Due to the loud chirping of the beautiful birds, Kari woke up from a good nights sleep. ' Oh yeah its my first day of school' Kari thought as she got out of her bed and headed towards the shower.

After her nice hot 30-minute shower, Kari put her faviorte light pink shirt and a pair of Jlo jeans on. After she got dressed, Kari grabbed a cereal bar and ran out of the house, so she can meet her friends at the usual spot.

KARI'S P.OV (POINT OF VIEW.)

I finally made it to the usual spot just in time to see both of my friends and what their wearing for the first day of school. "Hey Kari". A very excited yet comforting voice said to me. I turned around to see who was it and it was Sora!

Sora was wearing a nice lime green Ralph Lauren Polo Shirt and dark blue baggy shorts. "Hi Sora." I said as I gave him the most beautiful smile. " Hey Kari." Riku said as he held his hand up while he was leaning back on the wall. 'Why does Riku always have to be so serious.'? I wondered as we started to walk to the bus stop.

SORA'S P.OV

'Its weird. It seemed like we were in the ninth grade just yesterday. Time sure comes by fast and Kari's changing a lot, well Riku is still very outgoing and serious.' I thought as I just started to laugh for no reason. "What's so funny?" Kari asked when we were going on the school bus.

"Oh nothing!" I said really fast. Riku just looked at me like I'm crazy, as we took our seats. "Are you okay?" Kari asked with concern.

" I'm fine. I was just thinking about how last year went by too fast." I answered truthfully.

" And that will make you laugh because…?" Kari asked.

" Because Sora is a psycho path." Riku said with a smirk on his face.

" Hey Riku that's mean, take that back!" Kari nearly screamed.' It's a good thing that she got my back.' I thought as I smiled at her.

"I'm not going to take that back 'cause he is really a psycho path. Who in the world would just sit there and laugh because last went by too fast." Riku said with common sense. Kari just sat right there and gave him a death glare.

" I was just kidding." Riku said because Kari's death glare was freaking him out.

" Well… Sora could have been thinking about a funny event that happened last year." Kari said sweetly as the bus stopped.

KARI'S P.O.V

' We finally made it to Twilight High!' I thought as Sora, Riku and I was walking through the front door of the school. I decided to scan the hallway for any familiar faces, and then I found one! It was my best that is a girl, Selphie. Selphie is wearing a baby blue tube top that says 'Angel' in red letters and a red mini skirt. "Sora? Riku? I'm going to say hi to Selphie, see y'all later." I said as I ran off.

SELPHIES P.O.V

I smiled as I saw a familiar person running towards me in the hallway." Hi, Selphie! Long time no see. How was your summer? Kari asked happily.

"My summer was fun. The boring part was that I had to watch Tidus and Waaka play ball once a week. How was your summer?" I asked while hoping that it was a little better than mine. A friend can only wish for the best!

"My summer was amazing! Sora, Riku and I had plenty of adventures together. The cool part was at the end of the day we would just sit at the usual spot and tell jokes. Even Riku Laughed! I forgot to tell you that Sora won the summer struggle!" Kari said with awe.

" I'm glad that you had a fun summer vaction. Are you ready for a new amazing school year? " I asked Kari.

"Of course I am! It's jus that the tenth grade is going to be harder. Who do you have for first period?" Kari asked as the early bell rang.

" I have Mr. Axel for first period and seventh period." I said in a boring tone because he teaches English and I hate English.

"Me to!" Kari said in shock.

"We better get to class 'cause the late bell is about to ring." I informed Kari.

KARI'S P.O.V

All four of my classes went by fast so far. Now I'm getting my books for my afternoon classes before I go to lunch."Hey Kari" a familiar voice said to me. I turned around and it was the one and only Roxas.

" Oh hi, Roxas" I said with a nice smile on my face. Today Roxas is wearing a black tee and a baggy pair of light blue jeans.

"Kari?" Roxas asked.

""Yes " I said with a blank look on my face.

"Can I ask you something?" Roxas said as he was looking down at the blue and green tile.

"Shoot" I said as I looked at him with concern.

" I've always wanted to tell you that I love you ever since the day that I first saw you. Do you want to go out with me?"

AUTHORS NOTE: SRRY. FOR THE CLIFFHANGER.


End file.
